Going Co-Ed
by Countess Angel
Summary: An elite all girls academy decides to go co-ed with an elite all boys academy. Find out what happens when Relena, President of the Student Council, and her Representatives go to the all-boys academy for a visit. (REVISION: Chapter 1)
1. Going Co-Ed

Going Co-Ed

Going Co-Ed

By ~*Angel*~

Chapter 1

Here's the revised version. ^_^ None of my stories have prologues anymore seeing as how Fanfiction.Net doesn't give us one…so here it is. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Please discard after date shown on box. (JK!)

Light and feathery footsteps echoed in the empty hallways of St. Gabriel's All-Girls Academy. The figure stopped for a moment and stared into the mirror on the background of the art case. The halls were just basically littered with cases of art, pictures of special achievers…and one of the most interesting facts was that any achievement of hers was in practically every case-along with another girl-Silvia Noventa.

Relena sighed as she stared at the case before her. Silvia Noventa was ahead of her for the Valedictorian spot by .2 points! Of course…it wasn't official yet. She could beat her…She couldn't give up and let her family down. Hell, they'd scrounged up every bit of money they had so that they could send her to this academy. But now, with funds depleting, the school had to find a way to get money or they'd be going co-ed. 

"Miss Relena," A soft and elegant voice spoke to her as a slender hand held the library door open for her.

"Dorothy…" Relena smiled. "Arigato."

"Was my pleasure," Dorothy Catalonia answered back.

Relena bowed politely as she and Dorothy entered the middle of the library. Finally, the representative and the body president had arrived. Now the meeting could finally start…

Beating Silvia Noventa by one vote, Relena had earned herself the seat of the Student Council President. That was the only good that came out of it. (Plus the fact that the strange and exotic Dorothy Catalonia won Representative.) So she ran for the Senior Class President-and won. Heather Matthews, a friend of Silvia's, won herself the Vice President seat, Amber D'Angelo had taken the Treasurer's seat by a landslide (people who **had** been running against her had dropped out due to unexplained circumstances), Michelle Cornings won the spot of the Secretary, and Katherine Fedeania had won Senator. Relena was so happy to hear that Hilde Schebeiker had won Public Relations instead of one of Silvia's lackies. 

Relena took the gavel and pounded it on the wooden table twice-soft enough so that it didn't leave any marks. Decibals dropped enormously. "Meeting now in session."

Shifting around a few papers, she took a deep breath and started speaking. "As you all know…fundraising hasn't exactly brought in the money deemed. The faculty has also announced that parents are refusing to donate any money."

"Why?" Asked the 11th grade body president, Catherine Barton. 

Relena turned her face towards the reddish-brown haired and light purple colored eyes girl. Then she spoke, "Well, it seems that they **want** this school to go co-ed."

Many girls grinned. Silvia and her lackies started giggling and whispering madly to each other.

The gavel pounded the table twice. Silence.

"Next week, we will be attending the St. Paul's All-Boys Academy for around one to one and a half weeks. Depending on what happens…We will **meet** up with their student council body and we will attend classes as to get a feeling. During the time we stay there…reports will be written. It will be our own evaluation of the school. By the end of the week, we will turn our reports in for editing, and they will then be sent to the school board along with our parents. That is why the faculty chose 10 students to attend according to their achievements and their views on the student body."

"Basically they're choosing favorites," Hilde spoke winking at the audience. 

The audience giggled.

"Here are people attending…" Relena began after the noise stopped. "I…will be attending."

"No surprise there," Silvia Noventa murmured.

They snickered.

"Heather Matthews, Amber D'Angelo, Michelle Cornings, Catherine Fedeania, Hilde Shebeiker, Dorothy Catalonia, Silvia Noventa, Catherine Barton, president of the 11th grade body, and Mei-Lin Chang, president of the 10th grade body." 

Congratulations were given, many stood up and shrieked for the fact that they would be one of the ten that was going to go spend a week in the most prestigious boys academy, and many were bummed for the fact that they were part of the special ten. 

Relena growled. She hadn't wanted to be here. She wanted to stay here and fundraise some more. Maybe if they worked harder at it, it would make all the differences. She stole another look at the sheet. The school was only forty-five to one hour away. (Must be traffic…) Shifting through the papers, she hadn't noticed Dorothy and Hilde appeared behind her.

"Hey Relena, have you noticed how it's us three against five of them?" Hilde began.

For as long as they could remember, Relena, Dorothy and Hilde were archenemies of Sylvia, Heather, Amber, and Michelle.

"Well, Cathering and Mei-Lin Chang are also going to be joining us," Dorothy countered. "Then again…we don't know them that well."

"Well, Duo's gonna be there," Hilde grinned.

"Who's Duo?" Relena asked confused.

"He's my half brother…Duo Maxwell. Same mother, different fathers," Hilde explained.

"That name sounds rather familiar…" Relena murmured. She shuffled quickly through her mass of papers and finally pulled one out. "Oh yes, I remember now, he's the student body vice president," She explained to Dorothy and Hilde.

"By golly…I never would've guessed it," Hilde said grinning as she took the paper and read it. "Hey look! Mei-Lin's twin brother is the Senator!"

"Chang, Wufei, or Wufei Chang," Dorothy read. "How do you know that he's her twin brother?"

"I know a lot of stuff…after all, I **am** public relations," Hilde said grinning while handing the paper back to Relena.

"One can see you aren't very excited about this trip," Came an elegant voice from behind.

Relena could've turned around and smacked the owner of the voice. "No actually…I'm not," She answered to Sylvia.

"Then one would ask, why not?" Sylvia raised her carefully plucked eyebrows. 

"I'd rather stay and help fundraise," Relena answered with a little bit of raising to her own eyebrows.

"Dear Relena…face it, everyone wants a co-ed school…and since it's going to be a merge of two of the best schools, well, it's rather hard to find the cons in this situation." Stated Sylvia. She studied her manicured fingernails.

"I didn't expect you to understand anyways," Relena informed. She stuffed the papers back into her bag. "I'm sorry to have to end our conversation like this. I have a prior engagement with Miss Schebeiker and Miss Catalonia at the Coffee House, you're welcome to join us,"

The look on Hilde's and Dorothy's face was priceless. It was a good thing that both had turned around.

Sylvia got up and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on her school uniform skirt. "No thank you, I had a prior engagement with my friends," Without another word, she shashayed her way back to her friends.

Relena shook her head and licked her lips. "Well ladies, it's just you and us," She grinned turning to Dorothy and Hilde.

"Thank God…" Both murmured softly.

~*~*~

Well, that's about it. ^_^ Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also coming your way soon! Arigato gozamashu!

~Angel


	2. Going Co-Ed

Gundam Wing

Going Co-Ed~ Chapter 1

By Angel

~*BEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!*~ Alarms clocks went off in the rooms of the reps. The girls that weren't coming were quite jealous of the student council that would be able to go. Ten hands smashed down on the alarm clocks as they got up.

In Relena's room...

Relena got up, yawned and grabbed a few clothing and walked into the shower. She had things to do for her first appearence and since she was the president, she had to set an example for the others.

In all other nine rooms...

They all got up, grabbed all the makeup that they had and ran into the bathroom. They all had to get ready in less then an hour.

"Where the hell is my favorite color of lipstick?!"

"GOOD GODS! I CAN'T GET READY IN TIME!"

"Good appearences make all the boys want you!"

"WHY CAN'T MY BOOBS BE BIG???"

"I can't find my shirt! What the hell happaned to my shirt?!"

"SHIT! I can't find my contacts! Where are my blue eye contacts?!"

"How many bags can we bring?! Oh man! I hope it's as many as we want because I've got a few too many!"

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Why won't my hair get the way I want it to?!"

"Shit! I cut myself again!"

Finally, all the student council members were ready. The others had gotten up to say good bye and once all ten were in the limosuines, they all wish they could've gone with them.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena got out of the limo as six arrived. She had gotten her own limo to her and their Mistress, Miss Noin since everyone else had already gotten a partner. The limo's could fit five each but each girl wanted to have one to share with one. Since Relena didn't havea partner, she got Each got out of the limo's and stood in a line. Passing people stopped to stare at the well organized girls. 

"Alright girls, since we are going and staying at a guest home for three months, we must be on our best behavior. A little background before you get to the school. It's fairly big since it was a castle from back in the old ages and it's wonderful. It has modern technology yet an old Victorian touch to it. The rooms are wonderful and the boys here get first rate treatment. It's just like at our school so act like you would at our school and enjoy the school! Also, please don't get so caught up that you don't do the reviews, now the private jet is waiting! Come on!" Miss Noin said hurrying them into the airport. The school had it's own private jet and they decided to go in it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena sat down on the seat by the window. She wished she had brought her CD player or something but she had just forgotten it. It was funny actually. She remembered to bring the CD's but not the CD player. 

"Yo Relena babes!" Someone called.

Relena grinned. It was Hilde.

Hilde stuffed her bags in the over compartment and jumped into the seat next to Relena. "Hey! Sorry I couldn't be your partner, but somebody just grabbed and stuffed me into a seat because they didn't have a partner but I will be your partner for the limo to the school!" Hilde was quite new to this school and since Relena was the first to make friends with her, they had become great friends. Hilde had been voted as one of the Representatives and was one of the more better ones.

Relena grinned. "It's okay, for me, I think it's going to be pretty darn cool," She took out a bowl of carrots and ranch dip.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone about this before, but my bro goes to that school. He's also the Vice President so you'll get to meet him!" Hilde said grinning.

Relena nodded. "Sounds interesting, what's his name?"

"Duo Maxwell," Hilde said. "It's like this, our parents got divorced when Duo and I was born. Duo went with dad and took his name while I went to live with mom and took her maiden name. A few years ago, our mom died so I came and lived with Duo and Dad but since Dad was in the military, he sent us to these schools while he worked,"

Relena hugged Hilde. "I'm sorry,"

Hilde smiled. "Oh it's okay! I was really sad about it but I realized that my mom wouldn't have liked it if I mourned forever. So how about you? I don't really know much about your family,"

"Hello, what kind of breakfast would you like this morning?" The stewardess asked.

Relena and Hilde turned to the stewardess. "Umm..."

"I'll have eggs, sausage, and orange juice," Hilde said.

"I'll take the same," Relena answered. 'Saved by the stewardess,' She thought in her mind.

"Thank you," The stewardess gave them their trays and then moved on.

"So...anyways, what were we talking about again?" Hilde asked as she put the napkin in her lap and opened up the tray of food. "This smells so good!" (Note: Airplane food isn't all that sick until you get airsickness but that's what happens when you have jetlag and haven't been able to move your legs for 28 hours...)

Relena picked up her fork and looked innocently over. "Um...about the boys at the school,"

"Oh right! I hope they have really cute boys over there. See, I asked Duo but he wouldn't tell me a thing, he said they all looked alike." Hilde said after stuffing an egg in her mouth, chewing it, then swallowed it.

"Well then, if your brother is cute, then the boys at that school are cute," Relena grinned as she cut her sausage. 

Hilde nodded. "I hope you're right because the school is gonna be disappointed if we get stuck in a school of three hundred ugly boys,"

Relena laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Most of the girls didn't notice but while they talked, listened to music, put on some more makeup or slept, the time passed by quickly. Five hours had already passed and they were to land soon.

"This is the pilot speaking, please buckle up, the plane will be landing shortly,"

Relena turned her eyes away from the papers she was looking over and turned to shake Hilde awake. "Hilde, wake up, we're here,"

Hilde popped up. "Wahoo! We're here! Yesssss!" She punched her fist into the air.

"Miss Schebeiker! Seatbelt please!" Miss Noin called up from the front. 

Hilde sat back down and quickly buckle herself in. She grabbed a bag out from under the seat and grabbed out a few make up. "I cannot go into that school looking bad!"

Relena laughed. Hilde was wearing the school uniform on and her normal short hairstyle. She also had light makeup on. White sparkly eyeliner, gloss, and blush.

Relena looked over and giggled. She herself hadn't put any makeup on except for cover up. Her honey blond hair was curled and put up in a bun with wisps (Wisps: Strands of hair) that fell down framing her heart shaped face.

Hilde handed Relena lip gloss, mascara, and blush. "At least put some on so your features are highlighted!"

Relena took the makeup and tear dropped. "Um Hilde...I've never used this kind of stuff before..."

Hilde took them. "Then face me and I'll do it for you,"

Hilde quickly put on a few swipes of mascara, a little bit of blush to make her cheeks rosier, and pink gloss that sort of blended with Relena's cheery blood red lips.

The plane kept on running and finally stopped.

Before Relena could look at what Hilde had done to her face, Hilde had already stuffed everything back into the bag and was up already getting the bags from the over head compartment. They were only school books. Their heavier bags were already being transferred and would reach the school by the time they got there.

"Come on Relena! This is too exciting!" Hilde excitedly said.

Relena chuckled as she got out of the seat, grabbed her bags and followed Hilde out the door.

There was a great big commotion. 

Miss Noin came up to Relena and Hilde. "Hey, which one of you wants to wait with me while the sixth limo gets here? It got caught in traffic,"

Relena smiled. "Miss Noin, since you are the Mistress of our school, I think it would make a better impression if the Mistress didn't show up late. I'll wait here with Hilde,"

Hilde nodded. "Yeah! Besides, if we're late, then it gives us a more dramatic entrance," She giggled. "Go on Miss Noin! Don't worry about us!"

Miss Noin flashed them a grateful smile. "Thank you girls! Are you sure you'll be okay? It won't be here for another ten to twenty minutes,"

Relena waved her hands. "We'll be fine!"

Miss Noin nodded. "Thank you girls!" She grinned and hurried off and got into the limo. The other girls had already gotten into a limo and it was driving off. The chain of limos slowly left the jet runway,

"So Relena...for ten to twenty minutes...whatcha wanna do?" Hilde asked.

Relena grinned and sat down. "Sit here and wait! We have stuff to talk about!"

Hilde chuckled and sat by her on bags.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A prussian eyed and brown haired 16 year old boy leaded a group of other 16 and up boys. His name was Heero Yuy. The president of the St. Paul Elite Boys' Academy student body. The school was told to meet the ten girls from St. Gabriel's Elite Girls' Academy student body. The next one by him was a long brown hair that was braided and cobalt blue eyes. He was Hilde's brother, Duo Maxwell. He was the vice president of the student body. Trowa Barton, a 16 year old teenager who was the most acrobatic boy in the school was the Treasurer. He had emerald green eyes and brown hair with this long spiky bangs. Usually it would look weird but with the way he had them styled, it made him look more handsome. By Trowa was Quatre Raberba Winner. He was the Secretary of the student council and was by far the most arts and music advanced 16 year old teenage boy in school. He had platinum blond hair and aquamarine eyes. He also had the most innocent look about him. Standing by Duo Maxwell, was Wufei Chang, one of the representatives in the school body. He knew how to fence very well and was very justified. He didn't like it that the school was going co-ed but wanted to see what the other school was like at least. The Master of the school was Master Treize Kusherenada. He was leading them out of the school's French doors just as the five limos pulled up. He had already known the sixth one would be late but was surprised when he saw the Mistress of the school get out of the first limo. The boys each got into a line. The student body was up front and the rest were behind them. Eight girls and a Mistress got out of the car, straightened their clothes and the Mistress walked up to the Master. 

"Hello, my name is Lucrezia Noin but please call me Miss Noin," Noin said.

Treize took her hand and kissed it. "My pleasure, my name is Treize Kusherenada and we welcome you to our school,"

The girls had gotten into a straight line. Some of them were trying to fix their hair. Sylvia already had her eyes set on Heero while all he did was look around for the sixth car. He had been told ten girls were coming but two were missing.

"I would like you to meet our student body," Treize said. The five boys took their que as they walked down the steps in their crisp navy blue suits. Each looked very handsome and all of them made the girls swoon. Treize introduced them one by one. Then it was Noin's turn. 

"I'm sorry, but one of your limo was late and our president decided to stay behind with her friend to wait for the sixth car," Noin said apologetically.

"It's just like Relena to make our school look bad! That's why I should've gotten president," Sylvia muttered loud enough for them to hear.

All five heads swiveled at her. 

Sylvia did a natural pose for she thought she had gotten to their minds. 

All five tear dropped inwardly as each one of the girls followed her example.

Finally, a limo pulled up.

Noin walked over to the limo just as a girl got out. 

Duo head turned sideways as he looked at the short blue haired girl getting out. "Hilde! Sis!" He quickly walked over as the other four hurried to catch up.

Treize inwardly slapped himself when Duo shouted it out but stopped when he called her sister. He knew he had a sister who went to that school but didn't know she was on the student council.

"So, you made president?" Duo asked after letting her go.

Hilde laughed. "If I did, you wouldn't hear the end of it!" She said. "My friend Relena Dorlian is the student body president. I already told her about you."

Duo grinned mischievously. "Oh yeah? Is she cute?"

"Hey...I'm still here," A voice came out from the car. One leg with one and a half inch heel penny loafers and knee high socks stuck out and then the other leg. Finally, a head came out.

Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were stunned by her as Relena stood tall. 

Wufei snorted. He didn't like woman and never would. Hilde had inched over and elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted and gave her a glare. All she did was give a big cheesy smile back. 

Relena offered her hand to Heero. "Hello, I'm Relena Dorlian. The St. Gabriel Elite All Girls Academy Student Body president. What's yours?"

Heero was speechless for a second as he took in her innocent face. Unlike the other eight, she only had simple lip gloss and mascara that highlighted her lips and made her blue eyes larger. He could barely notice the blush. He took her hand and shook. "Name's Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure," They both held hands for a second.

From where Sylvia and her buds were standing. They were furious. Sylvia had already claimed Heero mentally and she wasn't gonna have anything stand in her way. Not even the student body president.

Well every one! ^_^ This one was a good five pages long! Yes, I made it longer so I hope you all liked this chapter! I tried not to hurry things and some things may be misspelled because it's freezing here and my fingers are frozen stiff yet I wanted to finish this chapter! I'm working on the other chapters of my other stories. My story's will be a good amount of chapter mind everyone! And I'll probably be starting a few more fics up on the way. I hope you all like this chapter and this fic so far! If you would like, please review! ^_^ It gives me more inspiration the more people review! Which means...I should really get working on Social Status: Chapter 4 since I got ten reviews for that one...but you don't have to review if you don't want to! ^_^ Anyways, just a few notes: Gomen all Duo and Hilde lovers but I think trying to fit Hilde with different people is pretty fun! So you probably know already but somehow, she'll be paired with...Dun dun dunnnn! You all know so I won't tell ya! *big grin* However, I will tell you that Noin and Treize won't be getting together. This is just how Treize acts...*grins* Ja minna!

Angel


	3. Going Co-Ed

Gundam Wing

Going Co~Ed- Chapter 2

By Angel

Well, I went to an all night party last night until 6AM in the morning so I'm a tad bit tired...^^ So excuse any grammar, spelling or any other mistakes made in this chapter but I got a really good inspiration and I wanted to get it down! ^_^ Reviews are appreciated though you don't have to do it if you don't want to! ^_^ Mainly, I don't really care if I get any reviews because I like to write and hat's all that matters. But getting reviews is really cool because then you actually get to see what the person thought! Anyways, I'm don't going on and on now...^^

Disclaimer: BITE. ME.

(*cackles* That's a comment to all of you who wants to sue me...^_^)

"And this would be the gym," Heero said as him, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and a few other reps showed the girls around the school.

"Hey Lena! Great place to play basketball!" Hilde said.

Relena grinned. "No, no, no, remember, you're the basketball chick and I'm only the tennis chick,"

"We're both chicks no da!" Hilde said grinning.

"Mr. Yuy, please continue the rest of us on with the inventory seeing as how some of us are too busy chit chatting," Sylvia said.

"Miss Noventa, please call me Heero," Heero replied.

Sylvia smiled. "And please call me Sylvia,"

Relena and Hilde looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Sorry for interrupting you Mr. Yuy," Relena said. 

Heero nodded. "It's alright Miss Peacecraft...may I call you Relena?"

Relena smiled. "Certainly, if you agree to let me call you Heero,"

Heero nodded. "Agreed."

Hilde mouthed to Duo. _Mr. and Miss????_

Duo shrugged. "It's formalities,"

Hilde grinned rolling her eyes.

"It's a beautiful school you have here," Sylvia complemented.

"Thank you, we think very highly of our school," Quatre, the blond haired and aquamarine eyed secretary spoke of.

"As we would of our school," Relena said.

"Well, at least the school is but we've got a few kinks in our school government system," Sylvia commented.

Duo suddenly burped loudly. "Oh, excuse me," He said blushing and covering his mouth.

Hilde was laughing outright. "Damn boy! You go bro!"

Relena giggled.

The guys started laughing and slapping Duo on the back laughing.

Duo's face however was bright red. The school Head Master would kill him if he had heard of this impression he made on the other school. But it seemed as if they didn't care. They were laughing also.

Sylvia, Michelle, Stephanie, and Amber would usually think of it as disgusting but since a cute boy had done it, they laughed along with the others.

"Well, that was mildly embarrassing," Duo said.

"But very entertaining," Relena said.

"Class?"

All laughing ceased as both groups turned to the voice standing straight and tall.

"How is the orientation going? Have you all finished? Because lunch is soon," Miss Noin said.

Stephanie spoke up. "Well, Miss Relena was just laughing at Mr. Maxwell's mistake, which in fact, might I add, was quite rude of her,"

"And what was that mistake pray tell?" Mr. Treize asked.

__

I'm dead. Duo thought.

"Mr. Maxwell, burped." Stephanie said. "And Miss Relena thought that was funny,"

"He did did he?" Mr. Treize asked.

"She did did she?" Miss Noin asked at the same time.

Hilde looked at them then glared at Stephanie. "Well, I thought it was funny too! In fact, I laughed first!"

"Miss Relena, Miss Hilde, may I speak with you please?" Miss Noin asked.

"Mr. Maxwell, come this way," Mr. Treize said walking towards his office.

Stephanie groaned inwardly. She didn't know Duo would get in trouble for what she said.

"Basically, you told on him," Sylvia said totally reading her thoughts.

"How was I suppose to know? We're suppose to make Relena look bad here without making the school look bad," Stephanie said.

"Well, try to do it in a better way without getting any of the guy student counselors in trouble." Michelle commented. "Who in fact are possibly the cutest guys on these school grounds, and I think the president has his eye set on you Sylvia,"

Sylvia smiled. "Why thank you Michelle, I believe that Duo Maxwell has his eye set on you and that Quatre Raberba Winner has his on you Amber, and Trowa Barton seems to be interested in you Michelle,"

"I do believe with our social powers, we can bring Relena down and then we'll have complete control of the student council, making us have one of the greatest powers in the school," Amber stated.

During this time while they were talking, Relena and Hilde had gone off with Miss Noin while Duo with Treize. What they didn't know was that Heero had watched them go off...nobody knew who he was watching though. Duo and Treize or Relena and Hilde with Noin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miss Noin turned to Relena and Hilde with a grin. "So the Vice President burped didn't he?"

Relena and Hilde looked surprised at each other then at Miss Noin.

"You thought I was going to scold you both didn't you?" Miss Noin chuckled. "I was the burping queen during my time!"

Relena and Hilde grinned.

"Really?! How long was your longest burp?" Hilde asked.

"Ohhhhh...let me think...Around 15 minutes? But my best friend, Zechs we called him, made it to 20 minutes!" Miss Noin said.

"15 MINUTES??? 20 MINUTES??? AWESOME!" Hilde yelled.

Relena laughed. "Didn't you guys get in trouble for burping?"

Miss Noin nodded her head smiling at memories. "We always got detention for burping like that but we all got a nice laugh out of it,"

"So...are you in trouble?" Hilde asked.

Miss Noin shook her head. "Heck no! Or...Hell no, whichever one you prefer,"

Hilde and Relena gawked at her.

"I swear, big deal," Miss Noin answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Maxwell, just make sure you don't let this happen again," Treize said.

"Yes Mr. Kusherenada," Duo said.

"I'm not giving you detention this time seeing as how we've got guests but I will say one thing, if this happens again, there will be detention for you,"

Duo nodded. "Understood, sir,"

"Now it's lunch time, you wouldn't want to neglect your stomach," Treize said.

Duo bowed before walking out the door.

"Before you go Duo, how long was that burp of yours?"

"About 2 mintues sir,"

"2 minutes? Come on Maxwell! My grandmother could've done better then that!" Treize said with a smile.

Duo grinned. "I could've burped longer..."

"Maxwell..."

"Kidding! Just kidding!"

"Good,"

"Bye!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"15 minutes?! I can't believe that! It's so awesome!" Hilde said as she and Relena went into the parking lot where the limo's were parked. It was lunch time and the students got a full hour of lunch, the period could be done for whatever they wanted to do. Hilde and Relena didn't have their car here so the limo would have to do.

"Not something you'd actually expect from our Head Mistress," Relena grinned as she got into the car, Hilde following.

"Take us to the most popular hangout around here," Hilde said to the driver.

The person nodded before putting the window up.

Hilde grabbed a small coke and another small soda labeled 'cream soda' out of the small fridge. She tossed one to Relena. "Here!"

Relena caught it and popped the tab open. "Ya gotta love soda,"

"Agreed," Hilde said as she took a big gulp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hilde grinned. "I love it! Food! Guys! Food AND Guys!" She surveyed the restaurant. It was packed with a lot of students who had lunch at this hour.

"I don't think we'll be getting a seat anytime soon though," Relena said.

"Hilde! Relena! Over here!" Duo called out.

They both swiveled their heads towards Duo. 

"Well, seems like we won't have to wait TOO long," Hilde said as she and Relena walked over to their table.

Well, that's it for this chapter! I'm really tired from partying last night so there may be mistakes made and out of character characters but all in all, I'm glad I got this chapter out! Atleast it isn't a cliffhanger! ^_^ Ja minna!

Angel


	4. Going Co-Ed

Well, last night I went to a church Thanksgiving party! ^_^ Yes I realize it isn't Thanksgiving but do you think some people will go to a church party instead their own homes on a Thanksgiving night? The answer is no...It's a time where ya cook for the family and they all comment on how good the food is except for the little brat who spits it out and cried about how stupid this all is and he wants to go home and bladyblahblah. Then and there, you slap him across the face and he stops crying and whining and talking about shit. *grins* Ahhhh....the joys of getting together with yer family! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Gundam Wing

Going Co~Ed-Chapter 3

By Angel

Relena basically was being pulled by Hilde to the table at which the guys were seated at.

"So what about the meeting? What happened?" Duo asked as he pulled out a chair for them both.

Relena nodded in thanks as Hilde answered right away. 

"Nothing really...We didn't get in trouble if that's what you're asking," Hilde said as she looked at the menu. "How about you?"

"I didn't get into much trouble either," Duo commented. "But did you know..." he started speaking to Hilde about what Treize had told him. Hilde then told her what happened with Noin.

Heero put down his menu and turned to Relena. "Have you ordered yet?"

Relena closed her menu. "Yep," She replied. 

"What are you ordering?" Heero asked.

"Chicken wings, I've always loved them," Relena said grinning.

"Is that the only thing?" Heero asked.

Relena shook her head. "Oh no! I ordere-," She began but was interrupted by a chorus of hello's. She recognized the voices.

"Heero!" Sylvia said greeting him. She then greeted the rest of them.

Hilde and Relena looked at each other and hid their eye rolling.

"We were wondering, could we sit with you guys?" Amber asked gently.

"Well, I don't know if there are enough space left," Quatre said as he looked around for some empty chairs. 

Sylvia and her group were staring pointedly over at Hilde and Relena in their seats.

"I don't know, I'm pretty darn sure there are a few seats left to sit in," Michelle said as she gazed at Hilde and Relena.

Relena got up. "I'm not really hungry anymore," 

Hilde then got up. "Same here, I seem to have lost my appetite,"

"Do you lose it often?" Amber asked. To people who didn't know her would take it as an act of concern but if you were smart enough, you could sense the sarcasm in it.

"Only when I see some kind of grotesque site," Hilde said. It could be taken as a joke but it was mainly a diss to Amber and them.

Amber was infuriated. She raised her hand and quickly slapped Hilde.

Only Hilde's head turned when she was slapped. Hilde quickly turned back and slapped Amber with a greater force.

Duo stood up but Heero pulled him back down.

Sylvia had then raised her hand to slap Hilde but when she brought it down, Relena caught it. 

"Touch her and you'll get more then you bargained for," Relena whispered quietly into her ear. 

Sylvia snatched her hand back.

Hilde and Relena walked off together as they left the group.

Sylvia and her posse then turned to Heero and them. "Guess we'll be joining you if you don't mind that is..." She said with innocence. 

Duo looked away. He could sense what she really felt. _Bitches..._ he thought to himself.

"Of course," Quatre muttered. He had been raised to be polite. And polite he had to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once in the limo...

Hilde rubbed her stinging cheek. There was sure to be a bruise there in the morning. "It's like Amber's been weightlifting,"

"She can't weight lift remember? She couldn't tell whether it was for legs or the arms," Relena said jokingly.

Hilde snorted. "That was a bad pun..."

Relena grinned cheesily. "I know!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa was ready to kill himself. He was a gymnast but when he told them, Michelle had literally latched herself onto his arm and kept on asking him questions about his suit! She inched closer each time and was practically sitting on his lap. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up abruptly and Michelle fell over. "I just remembered I've got to go," He said as he threw a few bills on the table.

Duo delatched Stephanie's arm from his. "Eh, I just remembered, I have to help Trowa with it also,"

Heero practically had to shove Sylvia off to get up. "Me too,"

"You know, we would really love to stay and chat but we have an engagement we just can't miss, ja!" Quatre said with cheerfulness as he pulled Wufei up. Wufei was pretty glad their was only four girls and not five.

Once they left the horizon, the girls started chattering about how close they were with the guys and how sure they were that each of the male student council *loved* them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My god I have never felt more claustrophobic in my life," Trowa said as he loosened his tie. 

Heero felt just like Trowa. He had loosened his tie. Both of them were basically anti-social but that made them pretty popular among the girls that lived around the school.

"They weren't that bad..." Quatre started but he got four pointed glares. "Alright, I admit it! They were, but everyone deserves a second chance,"

"Quatre, I think that you're too nice sometimes," Wufei commented before he and the others got into the care. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are like the fast wind that sweeps across the surface of the ocean...and all the dreams you have are always taken care of by infinite rays of the sun..." Relena sang. Both of them had decided to chose the this cafe which seemed to also have a karaoke machine.

Hilde sang the next lines. "And now as I see you, your back is turning me but you are reaching. Pointing towards the future, both your wings are broken, so why do you hide all your pain?"

"Softly, let me wipe away your tears, softly, let me hold you in my arms, softly let me comfort you because I want to see you in your glory," Relena sang softly.

Then the chorus came and both of them sang. This was certainly something that raised their spirits afterwards that little chat with Sylvia and her groupie.

This is about as far as I can get. I'm sorry if this was short but I hope it was atleast enjoyable! ^^;; But hey! ^_^ Atleast I got this chapter out! I'm gonna go take a sleep...I've got a pounding headache, a cold, and a stomach flu all mixed together so I'm sorry if there were any errors in it...there wasn't meant to be. Until then, see ya!

Angel


	5. Going Co-Ed

Gundam Wing

Going Co-Ed~ Chapter 4

By ~*Angel*~

Heyas everyone! Gomen nasai for the lateness on this chapter and arigato for the many reviews on Chapter 3! ^_^ Since the last chapter got the most reviews, I figured I should start with writing this first so here I am...anyways. I'm on a WB phase so I'm really sorry if this chapter bites. Ja!

A few notes: Well, I think in a previous chapter, I stated that they had gotten dorms on the girls side or something...if I did, I'm sorry to have made that mistake. I want to correct it by saying that the place the girl is staying at is a deserted dorm at the east wing. ^_^ Sorry for the confusion...I wrote most of my fics when I was sick home with the flu so the ideas got pretty scrambled...I have a cold but it's not as bad as the flu...anyways, enjoy minna!

Disclaimer: If two plus two equals MC minus E then it must equal to the square root of 3 times 86 which gives us the trignometry of 333. Then the next step would be the Pythagorean theory of--and this my friends is why Einstein was born. Does he also need to tell you I don't own this series?

"Bleh. I'm hungry," Duo said as they walked down the halls. Lunch still hadn't ended and they had left before even eating much or any at all.

"We're all hungry, my energy has gone down to nothing," Wufei commented.

"And you need it for the match today," Duo said.

"Hence the reason I said it,"

"No need to get nasty,"

"Who said I was getting nasty?"

Heero, Quatre, and Trowa ignored the two's bickering as they walked down the silent halls.

"Hey, do you know where Relena and Hilde might've gone?" Quatre asked as the question came to mind.

"Probably somewhere else to eat," Trowa answered.

"I figured that...but since they're in a new town, don't you think they would've gotten lost?" Quatre asked.

The group stopped walking as they looked at each other. Their eyes widened twice the sizes. They ran towards the door and all they left was a trail of smoke behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can't believe those guys abandoned us..." Amber sighed.

"Well, they didn't abandon us exactly," Michelle said.

"Yeah, they said they had something to do..." Stephanie replied.

Sylvia didn't say a word. She was practically shoved when Heero had gotten up and left. She didn't liked being treated that way. _Besides...I liked that position..._ She thought to herself as they all walked towards their chauffer where the limo was parked. All four of them got in and the chauffer shut the door. The limo soon revved up afterwards.

"You're probably right...What do you think Sylvia?" Amber asked.

Sylvia cleared her throat. "Ladies, these men have been raised up in an all guys school, it's only natural they do not know how to act yet when somebody like us are in their presence thus the way they acted today. Don't worry about it, what can go wrong? I do however think that Hilde may present a problem for Duo. She is his sister and it seems like they are the best of friends. If Hilde tells him not to hang out with us, then we are in big trouble for he has influence on the others also. I think they may have also taken a liking to...Relena," She said the name with disgust.

The other three rolled their eyes when they heard the name.

"I think that may be because of her position as president. However, I think I maybe able to solve this..." Sylvia smirked.

"Why...Sylvia, never thought there was this kind of side to you...do explain," Michelle said grinning.

The other two chorused out "Yeah" and Sylvia smirked once more before she began speaking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, we've got five more minutes to locate them," Wufei said as he glanced at his watch.

"Well, by the time we arrive at the academy, we'll be late for class anyways..." Heero replied.

"That's right, it takes fifteen minutes to get there," Wufei said.

"Well, I think we should report it to the headmaster and headmistress so they can send the right authorities out to search for them," Quatre said.

"What if they're back at the school?" Duo asked.

Four heads turned to him with a hard look.

"Eep!" Duo squeaked. "Sorry I asked..."

"Actually...you might be right," Trowa said after a moment's pause. "They could be back at the school. Didn't they go in the limo?"

"Oh boy," Duo said as the puzzles started fitting. "You're right, they can't be lost because they've got a chauffer that knows where they're going,"

The five boys groaned as they realized the search was all in vain.

"We're definitely getting an earful from Headmaster Treize this time..." Quatre muttered as they walked toward their car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena's and Hilde's head popped up as the door swung open and five disgruntled guys showed up at the door. Their looks were simple. 'Where the hell were they?'

"Do you boys have a pass?" The chemistry teacher asked.

Five heads shook 'no' simultaneously.

Hilde mouthed 'Yikes' before she turned back to her paperwork. The girls had to do a review for each class and teacher. One for each teacher, each class, each day and at the end of the week, you had to turn their weeks worth of paperwork to Headmistress Noin. Hilde had noticed that Sylvia was smirking constantly as was Michelle. She had also noticed that their paperwork was neat and untouched. _Example of a bad seed in our academy._ Hilde thought as her pen started flying across the paper again. She looked over to Relena who was also engrossed in her paperwork. She had the most out of all of them. Her and Sylvia, since they were the President and Vice President, they both had the most and an equal amount of paperwork. Relena was working hard and Sylvia however was *not*.

"Detention, please take your seats. The next time you disturb our class, I will give you all day detention. I expected more of the boys from our student council,"

A chorus of "Yes sir" was heard. Some of the students were already snickering.

Duo took two steps at a time up the aisle to grab a seat by Hilde. The closest he could sit to her was by Relena since Hilde was sitting at an end and Relena was sitting next to her. The other four guys followed in pursuit.

Unnoticed, the neutral faces of Sylvia, Stephanie, Michelle, and Amber had turned furious...for a second. Then their faces went back to being neutral.

Duo got out his books and notebook as he started to take notes on what the teacher was saying. Suddenly, a small teeny piece of paper bounced off of his notebook. Before it bounced back up, he caught it, hid it in his fist and pretended to be writing. The teacher was still writing on the blackboard. While the teacher was occupied, he opened the crumpled piece of paper.

Where the hell were you guys?!

-Hilde

Duo winced as he wrote down what happened.

We were lookin' for you two.

-Duo

He threw it back at her and Hilde caught it without ease. This did not go unnoticed by Sylvia and the others.

As a cloud suddenly formed in her mind. She quickly started scribbling something on a sheet of paper.

Why were you guys lookin' for us? We were here all the time.

- Hilde

We thought you had gotten lost,

- Duo

How could we? We had a chauffer.

- Hilde

We figured that after we had finished looking.

- Duo

He quickly tossed it. Hilde caught it. Another piece of paper came flying smack dab onto Relena's table. She blinked as she started opening it. A loud cough emitted from the back that the teacher turned around to see who was making the atrocious noise. All was forgotten in his mind as he saw the folded piece of paper in Relena's hands. He knew right away what it was. "Miss Darlian, would you like to hand me that piece of paper?" He asked politely hiding his fury. This always happened in his class but for some reason, seeing the new girls in his class passing notes as if he didn't exist angered him.

Relena's eyes widened as she handed him the sheet of paper. "I just got that, I don't know where it came from,"

The teacher looked disapprovingly at her as he read the note. "I would've expected more from you President," He said as he folded it.

"But I-," Relena began.

"Passing notes in my class is like breaking one of the ten commandments in my class. It also shows disrespect to me. I do deserve respect if I am giving it to you," The teacher cut her off.

"But I didn't-," Relena tried again.

"Don't try to lie." The teacher replied cutting her off once again.

"But I didn't pass that note!" Relena yelled her patience quite short. The paperwork had frazzled her mind and she had already gotten a headache from all of this.

During this, Hilde had looked behind to see the four girls smirking proudly. Students faces was turned to Relena, the teacher, and the note.

The teacher handed her the note. "Then please explain why yours and Miss Hilde's name is on this sheet of paper,"

Relena's and Hilde's head shot up.

"NAME???" Hilde yelled as she jumped out of her seat and grabbed the note from Relena. She read it. Sure enough, it had hers and Relena's name on it after each sentence. It was as if they were passing notes. "But this isn't my handwriting! And this isn't Relena's!"

"Enough of the intolerable lies! Come with me you two." The teacher said. You could not mistake the fury in his voice. You also could miss the fact that his face had turned two shades redder then a tomato and it was still going.

Relena and Hilde couldn't argue back. They knew they would get into more trouble when they weren't suppose to be. They gathered their paper work and followed the teacher. Four other girls on the trip with paperwork in front of them knew what was really going on. They were sitting farther behind Sylvia and her posse. They had seen the whole thing happen. Yet...they couldn't say anything. First reason was because Sylvia had more social power then them. Second, their fathers did their business together. Though Dorothy Catalonia's grandfather had just as much if not more power then Sylvia's grandfather, the business was still shaky as hell. They couldn't risk ruining their families business because of one thing they did to displease Sylvia and them. Sad thing was...they didn't realize Relena had more social power as did her family. Her family was unknown as she never talked about it which was probably why. As for her social powers, she didn't make it known. 

"God I hate that bitch so much," Catherine muttered to Dorothy.

"I agree. I know they have a feud going on but Miss Sylvia has been the one pulling all the dirty tricks," Dorothy replied.

"And all Relena has done is ignored it. At least Sylvia isn't our school president," Mei-ling said.

"Our school would go down to hell if she was," Sally said as she joined the conversation. They discussed it some more and stopped as the teacher came back. Class also resumed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry y'all, that's it for this chapter...^_^ My fingers are hurting and I need to write the chapters for the other stories! If you read this, then it's good because I'm creating a system. The most recent chapter of each story that has the most reviews will have it's next chapter written first. Then I will write the next chapter to the next story that has the second most reviews...and so forth. Since the last chapter of this story received 30 (WOW! ^_^ Thanks minna!) reviews, I wrote this chapter first. Now, since "Dance, Dance Away!" has 19 reviews (Thanks again minna! ^_^) for it's most recent chapter, it'll be written next. Sorry if you wanted other stories written but that's the way it is! I'll try to write as much as I can but I can't promise anything solid. Since school is really being harsh this year (IE: For English, we have to take a whole Act NOT Scene, ACT out of "Romeo and Juliet", modernize it into modern English, then act out each scenes. This is the FULL ON monty people! We have to have props, directors for each scene, etc. etc. etc.! Exactly what you would see at a theater scept with a four, five, or six people acting out all the many characters in Romeo and Juliet. It's hard 'cause it isn't a class work, it's a group work and in my group, we only have four people. As explain before, we also have to make props, costumes...etc. etc. etc.). Anyways, hopefully, you guys will forgive me. Ja ne minna!

~*Angel*~


	6. Going Co-Ed

Gundam Wing

Going Co-Ed

By ~*Angel*~

Heyas minna! This is the next addition to my series! ^_^ I figured I should try and finish this one off first since it seems to be the most popular...then I'll work on the next most popular ones...beware because I may be starting up another Gundam Wing ficcie after being inspired by another fanfic. I also made a mistake in Chapter 4 (or 5 by FF.NET) and that is the name **MEI-LING **should be changed to **MEI-RAN** which is Wufei's deceased wife in the manga. (Not in the Anime or in this story.) Anyways...onwards to the story! ^_^ (BTW, after the whole new chapter thing addition by FF.NET, I am no longer naming my chapters seeing as how I wouldn't have a reason too...) 

Disclaimer: I think I have it somewhere in here...*digs in pocket and eyes lights up* ^_^ I found it! *holds up middle finger* SEE?!

Relena inwardly growled. She knew Sylvia had something to do with this whole note fiasco but she couldn't say a single thing or it'd just get her into more trouble. She was also worried that she had disrespected the teacher...and from living all her life in St. Gabriel's all-girls institute taught her that disrespecting someone was like breaking one of the ten commandments. Hilde...however, did not think the same.

"Goddamn slut of a whore!" Hilde growled deeply as she and Relena sat in a room with a few guys. Five to be exact. Two wore the original St. Paul suits and the other three looked like they had been wasted. The two guys however, had sly grins and were basically "checking" Relena and Hilde out. Hilde could feel their stares in her back.

The teacher got up as he looked at an empty cup. "I need to get some more coffee. It will only be a few minutes and during those few minutes, I expect you to stay in your seats and be quiet. Otherwise, there will be consequences," He opened the door and left.

Hilde snapped her head and angrily glared at the two guys. "STOP FUCKING TRYING TO UNDRESS ME WITH YOUR GODDAMN EYES! JESUS CHRIST!"

Relena's eyes widened as she tried to shush Hilde.

The two guys grinned broadly. 

The first one with red spiky hair grinned as he sat in the seat next to her. "Well how about it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hilde growled.

"Tonight, dinner, then some....dessert..." He flicked his tongue at her.

Hilde was ready to pounce the pervert but was held back by Relena who had pounced onto Hilde. Both had fallen to the floor in a tangle.

The other guy's eyes popped wide open as he realized that their skirts had hiked up several inches making it even shorter then it was before. He stuck his hand right on Hilde's butt.

Hilde growled in rage, jumped up, and punched him right in his face. 

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU JUST BROKE MY NOSE!" The guy screamed.

"Good...!" Hilde said.

Relena had quickly gotten up, held up her index and middle finger, then stuck it at a spot in his neck. He quickly fell down unconscious.

"YO! What the hell did you do to him?!" The spiky haired kid yelled.

Relena just turned around and before he could advance any farther to his friend, she stuck both fingers at the same spot on his neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down unconscious. 

Hilde was looking at the other three who were looking back at her with a glazed look. "What? Go back to sleep people, you need it." She said. The three simultaneously thunked their heads against the desk and started snoring.

Relena had wiped up all the blood all over the kid. "Er...how are we going to explain this?"

Hilde held up a roll of masking tape and a bunch of tissues. "We tie the tissues to his nose!" She said cheerfully.

Relena immediately sweatdropped.

Hilde had gone right ahead and started taping the guy.

"No! That's just cruel!" Relena said as she ripped the tape away from his nose. She winced when she saw the blood.

"Then what should we do?" Hilde asked crossing her arms.

"Well..."

~*~*~*~

The detention teacher walked in and saw three students sleeping on their desks and two ladies engrossed in their work. Then two bodies on the floor in a heap like they had been in a fight and punched each other out. Both had bloody noses and both were unconscious. "What is the meaning of this?!" He growled.

The sandy blond haired girl spoke up, "These two got into a brawl and we figured it'd be the best if we just stayed out of it..."

The blue-haired girl nodded in agreement.

_I wouldn't have suspected less from Tim and Josh. _The teacher thought mentally as he went to the phone and dialed.

~*~*~*~

"Did you obviously have to punch the other guy so hard?" Relena muttered to Hilde as the whole hallway of students watched two other students on stretchers being carried out to the hospital ward for broken nose.

"Yup." Hilde nodded. "Anything wrong with that?"

Relena sighed and grinned. "Let's blow this chicken stand!"

"Hey! That's my saying!" Hilde whined playfully. The bell had rung, the first day of school was over.

~*~*~*~

Relena knocked on the dorm room. She could hear soft violin music coming from it. _Funny...I didn't realize I was getting a roomate...I don't think any of the girls are interested in violin music..._ She tested the door knob. It was unlocked. She opened the door and walked in. Three fencing swords had been hung on her roomates side of the wall. It was a larger dorm room then the ones they had at St. Gabriel's! At least two times bigger if not more! "Hello?" She called again. She got no response but the shower water. She'd find out who her roomate was in a while anyways...she flopped down on the bed and changed into some comfortable silk pajamas. She then grabbed the phone and dialed the out code. She grabbed a set of papers from her messenger bag which was actually a phone book of all the dorm numbers. She dialed in the number of the room at which Hilde would be staying in. 

~*~*~*~

Hilde looked around the large spacious room. Her roomate obviously had already made herself at home. She had already hung posters up on the wall and the plain white sheets that the bed came was on the floor replaced by silk red oriental sheets. The dresser had also been set up half-way. Hilde checked the drawers. There were eight drawers attached to a desk. (Like ¦ ¯ ¦ The vertical are the drawers, and the horizontal line at the top is the desk part.) The four on her side of the room was already neatly filled with clothing and accessories. Hilde walked over to the walk in closet. She opened the door and flipped on the lights. The closet was also halfway already filled very neatly with clothing. Hilde grinned. She actually got a respectful roomate! 

"Hi." A voice said from the door. 

Hilde swung around almost colliding with the person. She opened her eyes and looked at the Chinese girl. "Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Did I meet your expectations?" The girl asked.

Hilde was puzzled. "What expectations?"

"Am I a good roomate or not?" The girl asked. "The name's Mei-ran by the way," She extended a hand.

Hilde shook it. "Good roomate? Hell, you're the best! You actually left me space in the closet!"

The girl shrugged. "I believe in respecting ones' space. Sorry if I took the bed you wanted but it stays with me,"

Hilde shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, a bed is a bed and if it's good to sleep in, then it don't matter where it is!" 

Mei-ran walked out of the room with Hilde following. "Good." She turned toward Hilde. "Um...what's your name?"

"Oh god, how rude of me...my name is Hilde Schebeiker." Hilde answered.

"Are you German?" Mei-ran asked.

Hilde shrugged. "I really actually don't know what nationality I am, I never bothered to ask and since I was born here in Japan, I just figured being a Japanese citizen was good enough of an ethnic group to me,"

Mei-ran nodded as she helped Hilde carry in the bags from the outside. 

"So...are you Chinese?" Hilde asked.

Mei-ran nodded.

"What's your last name?" Hilde asked.

"Knowing my first name should be able to let you identify me well enough," Mei-ran answered as she carried more bags in after setting some down.

"Okay...-" She was cut off from her thinking when the phone rang. "Got it!" She said as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Hilde!" A familiar voice filled the other line. 

"Hey Lena! 'Sup?" Hilde grinned as she helped Mei-ran carry in the last of the suitcases.

"Nothing, I'm waiting for my roomate to get out of the shower so I know who I'm paired with...she seems pretty decent to me...how about yours?" 

"Ditto,"

"Ahhh...anyways, I've got to get off quickly, I'll call you later on 'kay?" 

"Sure! Ja!"

~*~*~*~

Relena hung up just as the door opened. 

With a large towel wrapped in turban style and wearing a robe, the girl grinned just as she saw her. "Miss Relena!" She cheerfully greeted.

"Hi Miss..." Relena began.

"Catalonia. Dorothy Catalonia." The girl introduced as she extended a hand.

Relena shook it and grinned. "Hi! I remember you! You hang out with Miss Catherine, Miss Mei-ran and Miss Sylvia right?"

Dorothy nodded. "Exactly! Except drop the Miss and we'll be fine,"

"That goes the same for you," Relena said smiling.

"Then we have a deal?" Dorothy arched a perfectly tweezed eyebrow.

Relena studied the girls eyebrow's. They were rather scary looking but on Dorothy, they just made her look even more exotic. "Of course!" She finally answered.

Dorothy grinned broadly. "Great! You need help setting up anything?"

"Of course!" Relena answered. She grinned at Dorothy. Dorothy seemed pretty decent was was definitely nice...the only problem was Relena kept on feeling that Dorothy was fawning over her. Something she, Relena Dorlian, disliked a lot...

Er...That's totally it for this chapter! I had to rush a bit 'cause I'm eating food and I wanted to get this finished pretty fast...^_^ Hoped you enjoyed this! I'm going to go to work on the next chapter right after this! Arigato for reading and ja minna!

~*Angel*~


	7. Going Co-Ed

Gundam Wing

Going Co-Ed

By ~*Angel*~

I just found out that my name doesn't show up on the search. ^_^ Probably because of the wavy line and asterisks. Anyways, I read the last chapter...I knew it sucked and it sounded even more cheesy when I read it. Hopefully, after writing this one...it'll make up for some of it...^_^ For the person who asked about the student council, like I explained, it's rather a large group and the representatives were chosen randomly. Hence why Relena and Hilde don't know Dorothy, Catherine, and Meiran. Anymore questions minna?

Disclaimer: *flaps arms* Moo.

"So then I knocked him a damn good one! I hate boys who think of us as meat! I mean come on! We're probably much more stronger, proven to be more mature, etc. I could just go on and on..." Hilde drank her strawberry smoothie as she informed them of hers and Relena's study hall experience. 'Them' were Dorothy and Meiran. Relena had called Hilde up and invited her and her roommate to come with her and Dorothy out for some late night cappuccino at the school's cafe. "I managed to broke his nose..." Hilde pointed out grinning.

"Nonono, it doesn't end there. I then asked her how we were going to explain the blood and the broken nose. Hilde...then held up a roll of masking tape and stuck it over his nose!" Relena remarked.

"So how DID you guys explain the blood?" Meiran asked.

"Oh, we told the teacher that the guys had gotten into a fight and we decided to stay out." Hilde explained. She finished off the rest of her smoothie and set it down licking her lips.

Relena nodded in agreement as she ordered another chocolate smoothie.

"Why, Miss Relena! I never would have expected you to do such a thing!" Dorothy said with a grin.

Relena touched her chest in mock sorrow. "I know...I know..." Her finger went up to wipe a fake tear away from her eyes. "Will you guys ever forgive me?" 

The three girls played along. 

"Awwww...you poor baby! I forgive you!" Hilde reassured. She patted Relena's hand.

Relena stuck on her best puppy face and mouthed a mock 'Thank You'.

"Give momma a hug!" Hilde exclaimed as she held out her arms.

Relena went back to her normal face. "_That's_ not funny."

Meiran cracked up and spat her drink right into Dorothy's face. Relena and Hilde looked at them and then looked at each other. 

All four of them, even Dorothy, cracked up.

***

Late at night, they had finally paid for their drinks and gone back to their dorms. Dorothy was wiping her face constantly with a napkin. She finally emerged from the bathroom wearing a face mask, her robe and a turban. She was also brushing her teeth. 

"Dorothy,"

"Hm?" Dorothy asked still brushing her teeth. She could exactly say anything.

"Thanks for coming with us tonight," Relena said. She had learned a long time ago that thanking people for doing something good for or with them, it earned respect and friendship. 

Dorothy went into the bathroom. Relena could hear spitting and the water running. When the water stopped, Dorothy stepped out, face mask no more, and replied, "You're most welcome Miss-"

Relena held up a finger and objected.

"I'm sorry...you're most welcome Relena," Dorothy said as she climbed into bed. "Sweet dreams," She pulled the covers over her and went to sleep.

Relena smiled. She clapped her hands twice and the lights went off instantly. "Sweet dreams Dorothy,"

Her response was that of heavy breathing.

***

"Science is technology. Technology is science. What does that have to do with evolution? Absolutely nothing. I just thought it'd be a great way to start off our topic for today," The man said his eyes twinkling. 

Students grinned and chuckled.

"Now, as a Science teacher, I have been told to teach you the theory of evolution. Most of the people believe in this theory yet there is a majority that does not. So until this class ends, you will all learn how human beings may have come into existence." Mr. Yanno (Teacher's name.) explained.

Duo raised his hand and spoke. "Isn't that for social studies?" He grinned.

"How true Maxwell, but we're going to turn a science class into BOTH a science AND social studies class." Mr. Yanno reported drawing the word 'both' and 'and.' "Also, Maxwell, you know the rules. I have to call on you for you to speak,"

Duo grinned. "Sorry Mr. Yanno."

"All is forgiven...NOW...everyone in here should know what the evolution theory is." Mr. Yanno hinted.

"We're monkeys!" Some guy shouted.

"That's the more general form of it yes...now, can anyone tell me any contradictions to that theory?" Mr. Yanno questioned.

No hands when up.

"Anybody?"

One hand went up. 

Mr. Yanno pointed at that person. "Yes?"

Relena cleared her throat. "Our brains. They're far more sophisticated then a primate's brain."

"However, it could have evolved." Dorothy spoke up.

"Curved fingers." Relena stated.

"Same goes. It could have evolved."

"Seems to me we have a debate here. Both have very good sides, however, Dorothy's does seem more understandable. Relena, do you have anymore contradictions?"

"Of course Mr. Yanno. Now Dorothy, if you can explain my two past contradictions, can you explain why we have a conscience?"

The bell rang.

"Well students, that's all the time we have for today. This topic will continue next week," Mr. Yanno shouted over the students heading for the door.

***

Dorothy tapped Relena on the shoulder after class. "Relena, can you fence?"

Relena was confused. "Yes, I was trained to do so,"

Dorothy grinned. "A common trait we have! How sweet, now, are you good?"

"I'm average." Relena commented.

Dorothy threw her head back and laughed. "So modest I see! Average is good enough, Relena, do you care to duel?"

"What?!" Relena asked.

"Just a friendly duel! I fear my skills have gone out of shape and well, I need someone to practice. I'm sure they have a fencing room around in this building," Dorothy explained.

Relena grinned. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, you're on Dorothy Catalonia,"

"Excellent." Dorothy said with a glint in her eyes.

***

*Click.*

Light filled the large room.

"I don't think we're suppose to be here," Relena said as she and Dorothy walked out onto the padded area. Fencing swords were on racks and the suits were right by them.

"Pish posh, it's not like we're going to get caught. We have a free period anyways," Dorothy pointed out as she went over to the rack and picked up a sword. She flicked the end. The sword started vibrating. She put her middle finger and index finger to steady it. "Hmmm...this seems right." She threw it at Relena and Relena caught it without a flaw. "Nice catch."

"Thank you." Relena replied. 

Dorothy chose her sword quickly and ran onto the mat getting into the starting position. 

"Wait, aren't we suppose to wear gear?" Relena asked.

"Relena, this is just a friendly duel, wearing gear makes it too formal," Dorothy said. She thrusted at Relena.

Relena quickly blocked it. "Still, one of us could get hurt,"

"That really does depend on one's concentration and defensive skills. By the way, nice block." Dorothy complimented.

Relena threw a thrust. "So are we just suppose to fight until one is down? I still find this rather dangerous,"

"Relena, have you ever in your life lived on the edge? I mean, without planning, have you ever done things on a spur?" Dorothy questioned as she blocked thrust after thrust. She flipped over Relena and thrusted. It was blocked by Relena.

"On a spur? I'm sorry Dorothy, I'm not sure what you mean," Relena swung the sword and Dorothy.

"Have you ever done things that weren't planned? You just did them because it came to your head? Sort of like free writing, you write whatever comes into your head. Whether it be one minute you're thinking about school, then you think of an egg. You write down what comes to your mind. That's what doing stuff on the spur of the moment is," Dorothy explained. She barely hit Relena on her thrust. 

Relena looked at the cut on her arm. She ran towards Dorothy and swung her sword in mid-air right at Dorothy's arm.

"Impressive," Dorothy commented.

"Now we're even," Relena expressed breathing heavily. She wasn't used to this kind of fighting. 

"It's never even until ones sword is at the others neck and vice versa." Dorothy inquired. "You seem to be getting a bit tired Relena, shall we end this fight with a surrender from you?"

"One thing I learned from my brother is that you never surrender. Fight till the end. However, my ideals contradict that." Relena grimly replied. Her heart was contradicting itself while she fought. It wanted her to fight yet it didn't want her to fight.

"And those ideals are?" Dorothy swiped her and Relena quickly flipped back up blocking a thrust. 

***

"Sensei, are the lights suppose to be on? Quatre questioned as they opened up the door to a light filled room. They were basically the fencing team who had come for their weekly practice.

"No, and people aren't suppose to be either." The Sensei replied as the two unprotected figures, agile as cats, fount. Sometimes, they were so fast that all they were were blurs of black. "HEY!" He yelled.

The two figures ignored him and continued sparring.

***

Relena was getting tired fast. All she was doing was blocking and dodging. "Absolute peace. From my point of view, the world is in a cold war which will soon erupt into a war in which one fights. I believe the people should get their heads out of their asses and ponder that prospect so that many lives will be saved."

"We as teens should not be thinking of these things, although, I must admit, I do think about these a lot also. I was brought up and unlike you, I see the beauty in war." Dorothy thrusted. "Is this why you've only tried to take a hit at me twice?"

Relena nodded. "I can't see the beauty in such a thing that might as well annihilate the whole human population," She blocked once more. Jump. Flip. Block. Jump. Tumble. Block.

"Ahhh...but then the monkeys would be left and they can evolve some more!" Dorothy grinned. She took her chance and thrusted right at Relena. Relena quickly rolled out of the way and jumped up.

Both were at opposite sides of the mat.

Relena spoke up first. "Then can you contradict why everything is so perfect in our world? Our body runs perfectly. Every single part of our body helps the other. It runs so perfectly like a machine with feelings! Our periodic table is perfect as it has been proven however, they think it's just pure luck. You and I both know that luck has nothing to do with science."

"Why Relena Dorlian, I don't think I have an answer for this one." Dorothy answered breathing heavily yet still with a Cheshire cat smile. 

"There's always a first Dorothy Catalonia," Relena once more grimly answered. Last sentence spoke before the two started charging top speed at each other from other ends of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That about ends this chapter. I tried to write as much as I could. I'm trying to get into their heads more instead of writing about their stereotypical self...tell me how I've done minna...^^ Er, SS, DDA, and TOTCA are being written. I've got them on paper, just not on the computer...

Angel


	8. Going Co-Ed

Going Co-Ed

By ~*Angel*~

Hello, ^_^ I'm back from thy lurkdom and ready to write! Here's the next chapter...I've got scenes worked but not the specifics so sorry if they suck. I've gotten more ideas about other fanfics but with all the ones that I have, I'm not gonna risk putting up another fic that I'm probably not gonna finish. Anyways...here's the next chapter for Going Co-Ed.

Disclaimer: I have none.

"Why Relena Dorlian, I don't think I have an answer for this one." Dorothy answered breathing heavily yet still with a Cheshire cat smile. 

"There's always a first Dorothy Catalonia," Relena once more grimly answered. Last sentence spoke before the two started charging top speed at each other from other ends of the room.

*****

The Sensei's lip had been set in a thin line. With a flick of his wrist, Heero and Trowa nodded knowing immediately what to do. They grabbed a fencing sword and charged full speed towards the mat. 

*****

Relena and Dorothy were quickly surprised when two figures jumped right in front of them and made a move on them. Out of the corner of her eye, she had seen Dorothy block a lunge. She turned to her blocker. "Trowa," She said surprisingly. What are you doing here?" She watched him as he motioned towards a group...of the actual fencing team. She winced. _This is bad. I'm setting a great example for my school. _She thought sarcastically.

****

Hilde was chortling on laughter as Relena glared at her. 

"Shut up," Relena muttered as she took a small sip of her drink.

All she got was more laughter.

"Miss Hilde, if you don't stop your obnoxious laughter, I will-," Dorothy began her eyebrows twitching.

_Those eyebrows are evil. _Relena thought as Dorothy proceeded to dump her drink on Hilde's head.

"HEY!" Hilde immediately stopped laughing and wiped the liquid from her eyes. "What was that for?!"

"Your obnoxious laughing," Dorothy answered simply as she ordered another drink. The waiter took one look at Hilde and handed her his towel.

Hilde snarled at the poor waiter and snatched the towel from his hand. "You could've just asked Dorothy,"

"I did, 16 *times* and you still persisted to go on with your laughing," Dorothy sipped her drink.

Again, Hilde snarled at the next person who gave her a look. Unfortunately, it was a pair of 60 year old lovebirds who were just minding their own business.

Relena gave them an apologetic look and went back to her drink. "I can't believe it. I'm the school president and I've suppose to be giving our school a good reputation. Instead, I'm ruining it." She buried her head in her hands.

"It can't be all that bad," Meiran answered. She hadn't spoken throughout the whole ordeal and since Dorothy and Hilde were still bickering, she figured she'd try and help a bit.

Relena looked up. "You think so?"

Meiran shook her head. "Not really, I thought it might make you feel better,"

Relena arched her eye as she teardropped. _Couldn't have put it more bluntly myself._

"Besides, it'll all go over in a few days, you don't really have to worry about it. How many of the guys were on the fencing team huh?" Meiran question as she took a sip of her tea. She winced as the steaming liquid touched her lips.

"All of them," Relena answered simply as she handed Meiran and napkin.

Meiran took it thankfully and wiped the tea off her lips. "That might pose as a problem...Although, they don't seem to be the one to gossip,"

"Then you don't know Duo," Hilde cut in. Relena and Meiran turned to her brightly grinning face. Relena's face fell as she lifted a slender hand to rub her forehead. She was going to need hours of sleep tonight to prepare her for what was coming tomorrow.

*****

"Miss Dorothy," A deep masculine voice asked from behind the tall slender female.

Dorothy turned around, her bleach blond hair whipping across her face, as she stared with her perfectly tweeked eyebrows at the male before her. "Yes?"

"Your fencing skills are quite extrodinary," He began as he sat down in front of her.

"I believe I know that. I was given lessons since I was five years old." Dorothy answered as she turned around to go back to what she was doing. Her homework.

"You are confidant of your skills," He stated.

"Yes I am. To fight well, I need to be confidant. What is it that you really want sir?" She asked turning around, annoyance flashing in her icy blue eyes.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join our team?"

*****

"Relena, I really don't know what to say. I'm quite disappointed in your behavior. You are to set an example for the school and you are to show that our school has respect. You are the school's president, so why, I ask, why are you acting this way?" A frustrated Mistress Noin asked.

Relena blushed bright red. "Gomen nasai Mistress Noin,"

Noin looked at her face hard for a moment. To Relena, the moment seemed like hours worth. "Alright Relena, you may be excused..."

Relena bowed and walked out the door. She rubbed her forehead not allowing herself to cry as she walked to her next class.

*****

Behind a wall, Sylvia had heard everything that was said to Relena. Her ruby lips curled up as she murmured softly to herself. "Well...well...seems like my plan is working out better then said,"

*****

"BRINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"

"Awe man! Finally classes are over!" Hilde yawned as she stretched her arms out. She looked around for a certain honey blond president but she was no where to be seen.

"Relena had a migraine, so she got out of class early," Duo said as he appeared out of nowhere. 

Hilde was startled for a second but he'd had always been sneaking up on her since they were little...she just grew somewhat immune to it. Hilde raised her head at him with an arched eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"Dorothy told me," Duo replied simply as she raised his arms above his head.

Hilde shuddered. "That girl and her eyebrows scare the hell out of me,"

Duo's response was, "I find her rather attractive," which earned him a big whack from Hilde.

"Attractive? Duo, you have the worst taste in woman," Hilde sighed as she looked at him with a weird face.

"Ohhh...so does that mean that Relena is that bad?" Duo quickly asked.

"I dunno, it dep-," Hilde's eyes grew as wide as tea cup plates. "Who?"

"Nothing." Came the one syllable reply.

"Oh no...I heard it! You said Relena!"

"No I didn't,"

"Oh yes you did!" 

A tint of pink came about Duo's cheeks as he suddenly grew annoyed. "So what if I did?"

Hilde shrugged. "Nothing really...I think it's cute."

The pink tint on Duo's cheek suddenly spread. "Nuh-uh...I know that look!" Duo pointed his finger accusingly.

"What look?"

"That look!"

Hilde looked at him slyly. "You mean this look?" With that, she pulled down her lower eye lid and stuck out her tongue. "Be-dah!" And quickly ran away giggling.

"Oh shit...!" _You know how big of a mouth your sister has... _Duo quickly ran after the dark haired giggling maniac. "Hilde! Get back here!"

~*~*~*~*~

Relena yawned numerously as she walked slowly up the steps towards her dorm room. _Not even here two weeks and so far...you've managed to make yourself look irresponsible and undeserving of coming here...as the president! _She smacked her self mentally and groaned. With one last yawn, she dropped her bag and rested her arms on the railing. _I'm happy for the school...I really am...But coming here and live with some hundred boys representing our school...- _ Why was she complaining anyways?This time, her hand did smack her head as she murmured. "What the heck am I thinking...I love this job," She looked back out at the bright view. She had to admit it...she did love the challenge of being the president of the student council. They did so much more then people gave them credit. Relena yawned again and slowly went to pick up her bag. With a serene smile and tired but satisfied eyes, she walked up to her dorm room. _Dorothy must be here... _She thought sleepily as she heard the shower waters running. Dropping her books and stripping herself of her school clothing, she dressed into her comfortable pajamas. Right as her head hit the pillow she closed her eyes and escaped into a world of dreams. In her haste to take a nap...she had forgotten to lock the door.

~*~*~*~*~

In the shadows, a slim figure stepped out into the halls. It waited five minutes outside Relena's room door before she was positively sure that Relena was sound asleep. Quickly, she tested the doorknob a bit. _Unlocked...easier then I thought it'd be. _ As if she this was her room, the figure entered the room then took looked at the sleeping figure on the bed to confirm her status. Then she stared at the bathroom door as if daring it to open up. As soon as she was satisfied, she then proceeded quickly to the furnished dresser and grabbed a single metal object with a tag on it. Just as fast as she had came in, she exited. 

~*~*~*~*~

Outside...the figure tossed the metal object in the air then caught it without a flaw. With glinting blue eyes and a grinning face, she murmured, "Perfect." With long slender fingers, she placed the keys in her skirt pocket and walked away as if nothing had happened.

~*~*~*~*~

Dorothy growled as she searched for her keys. She had gone through the same place sixteen times already and she still couldn't find the damn things. Careful as to not to wake the sleeping figure on the bed, she moved like a cat towards the girls' night table. _Relena won't mind if I borrow these...I'll just leave her a note. _True to her words, she scrawled a note and took the sleeping girl's keys. As if on instinct, Dorothy pulled the covers up over Relena, drew the curtains closed and then turned off the light. The room was now pitch black except for the slivers of light that seeped through the curtains. 

"Click."

It was the sound of the door closing announcing the roommate's departure. The golden blond beauty simply turned over and snuggled even deeper in her covers; totally oblivious to the conscious world and deep in her dreams.

Okay...Somehow, I feel as if I'm writing something wrong but I can't find the mistake in this chapter. I think rain gives me inspiration because it's raining outside and I just finished another chapter that I've delayed for days for this fic. ^_^ I absolutely love the rain! Too bad it's not thundering...rather, that might be a good factor because thunder usually shuts the light out...anyways, enough of my ramblings. ^_^ I hope you've enjoyed this chapter...ja ne minna!

Sincerely,  
Angelique Charm Leacelain  
Angelique Charm Leacelain

PS  
If I were to tell you that that was my real name...would you believe me?


	9. Going Co-Ed

Going Co-Ed

Going Co-Ed

By ~*Angel*~

Here's the next chapter…^_^ The last chapter was suppose to be in this fancy kind of font but it didn't come out ever since ff.net put up their new addition of choosing a font…-_- Ah well. I'll be working on a bunch of other fanfics that have somewhat taken up my time. Hopefully, I'll get this one done by the end of this summer…*blinks* gah, that's freaking long…Well, it'll be shorter then that. ^_^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. *blinks* Dammit! _ That was the wrong disclaimer…ah well. It'll have to do. ^_^

"Sooo…"

"So what?" 

"Did you accept?"

"Why would I? There's absolutely nothing to gain even _if _I do join, and besides…" Dorothy cupped her hands around her mug of coffee.

Relena stirred her drink and took a quiet sip. "There's lots to gain…besides, you'll be able to stay in shape."

Dorothy looked at Relena. "How about you?"

Relena blinked and set her mug down. "How about me what?"

"Didn't they ask you?" Dorothy pointed out.

"Well, I don't know why they would,"

"Alright…So, where's that girl you hang around with so much?" Dorothy asked changing the topic. Relena seemed a bit out of it.

"You mean Hilde? I dunno…she said she needed to go somewhere and hang with Duo," Relena answered.

Dorothy's answer was a sip of her coffee. 

~*~*~*~

"Catherine, could you get the door?" Called a voice from the bathroom.

"Sure," Catherine responded. She set down her folded shirt into the drawers and walked over to the door opening it.

"Hey," Came Mei-ran's voice.

"Hey, come on in," Catherine invited as she stepped aside to let the Asian girl in.

"Hey," Sally greeted as she came out of the bathroom with her hair in a turban and a robe on. 

"Do you guys know the exact room assignments?" Mei-ran asked.

"Cathy does," Sally said pointing her thumb.

"Yup, what do ya need them for?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Relena with Dorothy, Hilde with me, Sally with you, Sylvia with Michelle, and Amber with Stephanie?"

Catherine had ticked off all the pairs in her head and nodded. "Yes, is something wrong?"

~*~*~*~

"Here Miss Relena, I borrowed your keys while you were sleeping," Dorothy said as she handed Relena a jingling set of keys.

"I was wondering where these went…" Relena said as she took them.

"Do you know where mine went? I seem to have lost them…" Dorothy asked as they walked into their dorm room.

"You losing something?" Came a surprised voice.

"Yes yes, me losing something, what is so darn surprising about that?" Dorothy questioned as she faced the four people in their room.

"Well, it's just not like you," The brunette one spoke up.

Dorothy shrugged. "There's a first for everything you know,"

Relena hadn't spoken during this whole time. She knew Mei-ran and Hilde but the other two girls, she didn't really recognize except for the fact that she had seen them accompanying student council meetings.

Dorothy must've felt her discomfort because the next thing she said, "How rude of me, Relena, this is Catherine," She motioned towards the brunette girl. Then motioning to the sandy blond girl, she said, "And this is Sally,"

"Hey!" Catherine and Sally said grinning widely while giving a little wave of their hand.

Relena returned their grin and wave.

"And this, as you may already know, is Miss Relena Dorlian," Dorothy spoke.

"Everything except the Miss," Relena said with a twinkle in her eye.

"So, how did you get into our room?" Dorothy asked.

"We found some cockroaches in our dorm rooms." Mei-ran replied instantly.

"Cockroaches?"

"Yup."

"In both your rooms?"

"Yup."

"………" 

"They were…of abnormal size," Hilde said.

"From the way you screamed, it seemed like the size of a 16 wheeler…" Mei-ran muttered under her breath.

"What?" Hilde asked snapping her head towards Mei-ran's direction.

"Listen, we just sort of escaped to the room where we'd be most welcome while they get rid of the cockroaches," Mei-ran quickly said.

"They said we should come here and since Catherine has all the keys to the dorm room, well, if we are bothering you, Catherine and I will leave," Sally said quickly.

"Oh heck no! I sure Dorothy and I would love you guys to bunk over," Relena answered just as quick.

"I agree," Dorothy answered simply.

"Well then, it's settled, so, do you guys have any sleeping supplies?" Relena asked.

Hilde grabbed a duffel bag just as the other three did. "Yup."

"So…how many hours of sleep do you think we'll be getting tonight?" Dorothy whispered to Relena.

"None at all…" Relena answered back as the other four engaged themselves in a conversation.

"Well, then it's a good thing that tomorrow is a Saturday," Dorothy murmured.

Relena nodded in agreement.

~*~*~*~

"Okayokay, next question, 'Post soccer victory, your guy pal claims that he couldn't have done it without his new girlfriend, Anna. You're…A-slightly irked—you logged countless hours helping him practice his defensive shot. B-livid—he spent so much time with her and not over at your house that he almost got kicked off the team. Or C-proud—he deserved this victory. Which one is it girls?" Hilde said taking a sip of her coffee. 

The six of they had chatted and gotten in their pajamas where they had then decided all of them wanted to go out for a late night snack. Their stop-the school cafeteria. It was lit up and it had a bunch of round tables along with an instant coffee machine available for the students to buy coffee.

"Well, that's a C for me," Relena answered grinning as they all laughed for no reason. The sugar and caffeine was getting into their blood systems.

"Oh boo!" They all threw their used napkins at her.

"Oh man, I'd be livid! B for me!" Mei-ran said taking a big sip of her coffee.

"I'm neutral so I'll say A," Sally said grinning as she penciled down her answer.

"I could see you doing that," Catherine commented grinning as she penciled down an A for herself also.

"Well, I agree, C is the only way to go, just congratulate the poor guy, he deserves his victory," Dorothy said getting up.

Relena stood up giddly as she stood by Dorothy and clamped an arm around her shoulders. "Whaddya know? I knew one of you were sensible!" Yes. Caffeine had gotten to her too.

~*~*~*~

"We're not gonna be caught doing this right?" Relena questioned the rest of them while they snuck around the corner of the hallway to the rooms of the guys. Mainly, the male student council.

"Of course not…because you've got me!" Hilde said grinning. Their voices were barely audible. She held up a transparent can. Inside, it was filled with dead cockroaches that Hilde had gotten. After their sugar and caffeine fill up, they were basically…sugar high. Hilde had convinced them to go back to their rooms. The exterminators had long left the rooms and had let the doors open so that it could air the room out. They were to come back in the morning to gather up the dead cockroaches. With six plastic containers and tops, the group quickly gathered as many dead cockroaches as they could. Their sugar content beyond normal, the cockroaches weren't disgusting anymore. They were a way to play a simply harmless prank.

Relena held up her container. "I didn't know there were this many cockroaches…"

"Come on!" Hilde said grinning. They paired off with two in each group ready their containers opened.

~*~*~*~

"Holy shit it's hot." Duo said as he tore of his shirt. The air conditioner was broken ever since Duo accidentally tripped into it and punched a hole right through the screen of it.

"It wouldn't be if you hadn't broken the damn thing." Heero said simply as he adjusted the fan near the open window.

"I didn't break it, I merely…gave it a new look and disfunctioned it." 

"You broke it." Wufei replied simply as he sat on his bed with a book.

Duo rolled his eyes. "So what, that thing wasn't of much use anyways."

Heero wasn't listening to Duo anymore. "Do you hear that?" The fan was silent so it didn't block any noise coming from the outside.

Duo's senses suddenly went hyper sensitive. He could hear light footsteps. "It's probably just the others getting into bed,"

"At 1 in the morning?"

Before any of them could get a word it, noises of something hitting the fan blades were heard. Both heads snapped towards the fan and the window as hundreds of cockroaches came hurtling towards them.

~*~*~*~

~*KnockKnock*~. With a towel around his neck while dressed in boxers and t-shirt, he opened the door. Nobody was there. "Hello?" He called. He looked up, sideways, and the down. Right on the mat was a white cloth with something bundled into it.

"Who is it?" Quatre said coming out in a t-shirt and boxer, a towel around his neck, and a toothbrush in his hands.

"Nobody…" Trowa replied as he knelt and picked up the bundle of cloth. It was medium sized and it was rather light. He could feel little sorts of items on the palm of his hand where he held the sack.

"What's that?"

"Don't know,"

"So open it," Quatre said reasonably.

Trowa untied the knot at the top of the bundle with one hand. Suddenly, the bag sprouted open and hundreds of dead cockroaches (big and small) fell out like a waterfall around his feet. Almost as if on instinct, he dropped the package and took a few steps away from it.

Quatre's toothbrush had long fallen from his mouth. 

These cockroaches weren't all the way dead. Some of them were still staggering.

~*~*~*~

Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, Dorothy, and Mei-ran quickly dashed out of the hallways before the guys could react. The only sounds heard were the loud thumping of their footsteps and the smothered giggles. 

"Last one to the gardens is a rotten cockroach!"

~*~*~*~

"Come out come out wherever you are…" Hilde sang while her pearly whites flashed in the moonlight. They had escaped to the campus gardens and Dorothy and Relena had escaped into the hedge maze.

"Come on guys, you can run but you can hidddeee…" Mei-ran sang with the same pitch. 

~*~*~*~

Relena and Dorothy signaled to each other by putting their fingers to their lips but not before snorting out chunks of laughter.

"AHA! GOTCHA!" Two figures quickly surrounded Dorothy and Relena.

Dorothy and Relena screamed in surprise and giddy. They quickly ran towards the two figures and dodged them disappearing again in another part of the maze.

~*~*~*~

Catherine and Sally were trying not to laugh but without much success. What were they laughing at? Who knew, caffeine and sugar was making their blood pump faster then a speeding train and laughing just seem to come with the side effects. Before they knew it, two hands had clamped over their mouths and had pulled them right into a bush. Two strong…*male* arms held them tight as they disappeared within the dark bushes.

~*~*~*~

"Relena?" Dorothy whispered. She and Relena had somehow gotten separated. Shadows lurked in every crevice of the hedges as Dorothy backed into a bush. She quickly turned around in surprise as she felt something poke at her. _Probably a branch… _Her eyes had gotten rather adjusted to the dark. She looked around for the branch…nothing. The hedges were trimmed neater than a mannequin modeling in the window of a department store. The moonlight was shining brightly. Suddenly, she felt a chill. In her pj tank top and shorts, she wished she had something long on. Suddenly, a movement on the ground caught her eye. She regretted ever averting her eyes to the ground because soon, she realized it was a shadow caused by a person behind her. Well-muscled arms circled her waist causing her arms to be immobile and the other hand clamped over her mouth.

~*~*~*~

"Mei-ran, is it just me or did everything just get…I dunno, I feel like someone's watching me." Hilde frowned.

"I thought I was being paranoid but yeah, I do feel like we're being watched." Mei-ran agreed. Both were wearing tank top and shorts. In fact, all six of them had been wearing tank top and shorts as it was their pjs. The night was warm but a chill ran down Mei-ran's and Hilde's spine.

"Hilde…" A voice whispered before two arms encircled her. Two arms had also encircled Mei-ran. 

Both girls were pulled right into the bushes.

~*~*~*~

Relena didn't utter a sound. She knew someone was following her. Or rather…a few someone's. A chill ran up her back as she shivered. _Training better come in handy now…_ she quickly thought before leaping onto the lowest branch of a tree without a single noise.

~*~*~*~

"What could be taking them so long?" One of the guys asked the other one.

"Who knows. It's only one person so they probably got sidetracked or something."

Dorothy, Hilde, Sally, Catherine, and Mei-ran growled as they tried to make noises with gags in their mouths. They weren't scared, they were furious. All of them had been positioned on the diving board on the high end. The thing was, if one of them moved, it would cause the board to swing making all of them fall in.

~*~*~*~

"Guys?" Relena whispered as loud as she could. She instantly regretted it when a pair of arms encircled her. Letting a piercing scream was the only thing she could do along with kicking. She went limp.

"Oh my gosh, she fainted." The guy with his arms around her quickly loosened his hold on her. "I didn't mean to scare her that bad."

Grabbing her opportunity, Relena deliberately conked her head with the male's head making him back off. Shaking off her dizziness, she quickly ran through a hedge. Branches scratched at her fact and clothing. However, she'd do anything to get away from them. What the hell was going on?

Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I skimmed it and corrected all the mistakes I found. There might be some more though…I'm hoping to end this fanfic soon so I can work on my other fanfic. ^_^ I decided to do this instead of studying for my Science finals with my friend online…She's off playing at this place called Neopets or something…anyways, I just took a test today on Social Studies and I think I did really great! I studied until 11pm and I had already gotten a perfect score on the thematic essay plus the DBQ. Hopefully, I'll get past a 95 or something…that's *hopefully*. My friend keeps insisting to me that she failed her test. I don't think she did…anyways, enough of my talk. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Onwards to chapter 10! *points dramatically*

Sincerely,

~Angel


End file.
